The Death of a Sinner
by cronux
Summary: Ultear, after casting the Last Ages spell, dies instead of becoming an old woman.
1. Chapter 1

_Her best effort, her greatest strength, her strongest power._

_It had all been useless._

She could think of nothing else as she stared in shock and disbelief, with a hanging jaw and tears in her eyes, at the clock tower in the distance. Her skin burned and her heart felt heavy with the burden of the lives she hadn't been able to save. And even as her mind and body slipped into unconsciousness, she couldn't help but to laugh at herself and at how useless she truly was. Her vision blurred and she could no longer move her limbs, so she lay on the grown and did what she could only do.

_She prayed._

_She prayed for the kingdom,_

_standing strong and mighty, _

_despite the destruction and havoc that had befallen it._

_She prayed for the people,_

_scared for their lives,_

_wondering if they would live to see the next day._

_She prayed for her friends,_

_fighting and struggling to protect_

_the things they held dear._

_But most of all, she selfishly prayed for herself,_

_and for the slightest chance_

_that the world had finally forgiven her._

_But she knew..._

_That sixty seconds_

_would never be enough_

_to atone for a lifetime worth of sinning._

And as her eyes grew heavier, and her breathing slowed down, she mustered all the strength she had left and turned her head to look at the sky above her.

At that moment, it seemed like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, for even amongst all the destruction and the cries of pain and sorrow, its stars still shone brightly, bestowing hope upon those graced by their light.

Tears ran down the sides of her face as she took one last look, for she knew that it would be her last.

And as she drew in one last breath, her eyes closed, her heart stopped, and the life of a sinner came to a close.

**_(A/N: This is just what I think would've happened if Ultear, instead of becoming an old woman, had died after casting the spell. There will be a second chapter for this story. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes)_**

**_FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_**


	2. Her New Tomorrow

**I suggest you listen to this: **** watch?v=0yURnPCLYFk**

**while reading this.**

* * *

They were all there that day.

They stood before the fallen warrior as they bowed their heads in respect for her. With healing wounds and beating hearts they mourned their hero's death.

No words were spoken, for there were none to express the gratitude they all felt towards her; none to express how much she would be missed by those who loved her.

She had lived like a complete stranger to most, like a despicable enemy to many, like a dear friend to few, but she had died as a savior to all and she would be remembered as such.

A sinner she had been throughout her entire life. Her life had been one of pain and sorrow, of blood and death, of cruelty and misery, all of which had been felt and received, as well as given and caused by her. She had killed thousands of people, destroyed countless families, hurt many a hundred times over, and while many of her crimes would and could never be forgiven, _she_ had been.

For she had wanted to change, to become the person she had always wished to be, deep inside. And in her hopes to become that person, she had learned to forgive, to regret, to care, to _love_. She had learned to appreciate life, and in her hopes of giving others the chance to keep on enjoying it, she had given up her own.

Night was ending; the light of the moon was fading, the sky was clearing, dawn was breaking, and the sun was peeking out from the horizon, as if it were itching to rise and take a look.

And so it did.

Slowly but surely, it rose above the horizon that day, higher, brighter, and more beautiful than it had ever been, shedding its light over the land, bestowing warmth upon everything it reached, bringing in a new tomorrow for all of them, and leaving yesterday behind, where it should be.

And as its warm caress touched everyone's skin, they all raised their heads. They looked up at the sky and smiled as the sun's rays shone down on her grave, as if they were allowing her to move on, getting rid of the burden that she had carried for far too long, telling her that her new tomorrow was awaiting her, for she had finally been forgiven.


End file.
